Sweat
by Invader Hog
Summary: Rachel is not staring at Puck during a football practice. She swears.


**Sweat**

**Summary: Rachel is not staring at Puck during a football practice. She swears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

I wasn't staring at him. I swear! Noah Puckman has always been a total jerk to me, and I still remember when he threw that football at my head last year. So of course I was never really looking at him when he came jogging out onto the football field. I was just reading my score, nothing more. I just happened to be looking up when he went by. And it wasn't anything really serious, to watch him keep running to the middle of the field to get in line.

Granted, I might have lingered a second longer than I meant to, but I did dutifully return to my music. The bleachers were fairly crowded that day, so of course I wasn't going to show anyone that I happened to keep looking up to see Puck throw a football at a kid in a helmet. I mean, everyone was looking at him, so it was totally normal.

Besides, I went right back to my music. Well, okay, maybe I did happen to linger on him for a moment and saw that he was already beginning to sweat… a little. But, that was just something I happened to notice, nothing too serious at all. I mean, everyone noticed too, I could tell. How long was I out there, that the crowd seemed to have thinned since I last looked at them when the practice had started.

But, I continued my work diligently. I was not, and I repeat, _not _watching Puck pull up the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face. I was not noticing that he was really well built under that shirt because that would mean I had been staring. Which I wasn't! Finn was out there too, or was he? Why can't I remember if I had seen him or not?

Finn or no, I was not staring at anyone. I was just observing while attending to my New Directions music. And if I hadn't been working so hard, I would not have noticed the point when it had gotten so hot that Puck suddenly stopped in the middle of the field and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. I was so busy not looking at this, I totally didn't notice anything at all. I certainly wasn't staring with my mouth hanging open a little.

Anyone can tell you, I was busy drooling over my notes, not Puck's really hot, sweating abs and chest. I mean, seriously, anyone! Was anyone even around when all of this happened? Why can't I remember there being anyone else around? For the love of Glee, why can't I remember there being someone else sitting with me?

People or no, I still stick with the fact that I was not staring at Puck, shirtless or not. I was certainly not staring at him for a good fifteen minutes, unable to look at anything else as he threw the ball. I really did not take into account how good he looked when his muscles tensed up and relaxed. I was a good student who cares about her music, so I diligently returned to my studies… after all, I had other things to do then watch Noah Puckman pour a bottle of cold water over his head and back. I had many other things to focus on then the water ran down his perfect body. Seriously!

For everyone's information, I was never caught staring at Noah Puckman, by Mercedes or anyone else for that matter. I was busy reading my music, not watching him walk towards me in a long stride. Normal girls would have been staring at him the entire time, watching his every move and small smirk grow as he came towards me. But not I, I was so busy wrapped up in my music that I did not even notice him walk up the bleachers to stand right in front of me. I certainly did not notice that he was still wet and sweating, breathing a little hard and perfect in every way.

To clarify that for everyone who swears they saw me staring at him until I suddenly got up and ran down the bleachers and into the school that was only because I was late for a thing. It was not because that perfect guy was standing in front of me and asking me what I was staring at. Absolutely not at all!

* * *

- **Short drabble I wrote pretty quick. I thought it was a pretty funny idea. I just love writing these Puck/Rachel fics and I really don't know why. Lol. Oh well, thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
